


失恋症候群（农橘）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	失恋症候群（农橘）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*

————

//、失恋园//

失恋是怎样的煎熬？

从一开始的不甘心，到慢慢开始憎恨对方，再到辗转难眠怀念过去，最后便寻个借口让自己彻底死心。

是一个自我折磨的过程，很痛苦。

那治疗失恋又是怎样的煎熬？

其实也是一个自我折磨的过程，还是很痛苦。

失恋的他们拥有七个漫长的夜晚——

//、第一位失恋患者//

他最近随手写了一点歌词，歌词停在‘爱情最后的样子是什么’。

昨晚男朋友发来一条短信，简单三个字，分手吧。

究竟爱情最后的样子是什么？答案在哪里？

他没有回复，又觉得不甘心。

一段维持了近三年的感情，没有第三者插足，也没有父母出面阻拦。同其他普通情侣那样，浸泡在柴米油盐酱醋茶里，最后却忘了爱情是什么样子。

失恋应该干些什么呢？借酒消愁吗？好像全世界失恋的模板都是这样，不喝酒就显示不出自己才是被伤害最深的一方。

他笑了笑，在便利店买了瓶绿茶走走停停，最后坐在公园看小孩踢球过家家。

一直坐到天黑小孩们被父母叫回家吃饭，他还在坐那里。

黑暗里的路灯一盏盏亮起，飞蛾还未来得及扑火，他仰在长椅上晃了晃手里的绿茶瓶，已经空了。

“我们认识三年又恋爱三年，你说你到现在还不了解我？”

男朋友离开的最后一夜，他坐在沙发上问出这个问题。

开门的手顿住，那个男人却没有回头看他一眼：“其实你也不了解我。”

“……”他不知道怎么回答。

“我希望放假的时候去旅行去外面走走，可你只喜欢闷在家里。”男朋友说的是事实，他确实不喜欢到处跑，“还有，你不准我跟别人出去，更不准我跟朋友出去，我陪你闷在家里什么都干不了，就像坐牢一样。”

“我真的不了解你，你只知道写东西，只知道把我像条狗一样拴在身边。那你不如买条狗好不好？有没有我又有什么关系呢？”

说完这些，男朋友便开门离开。

恋人在冷战期间彼此都希望对方能主动示好，他照做，每天一条短信，最后只得到一条分手的回复。

明明认识了六年，明明交往前就知道他是这样的人，又为什么转头开始嫌弃这些早已知道的事实？

或许人永远都不会觉得知足，时间越久就越容易暴露出来。

好像爱情最后的样子，就是曾经爱过的样子最后变成你厌烦的样子。

所以啊，千万不要相信热恋期间的那些甜言蜜语，都是骗人的。

“都是骗人的！”

不远处响起同仇敌忾的骂声，林彦俊抬头望过去，发现前方不知道什么时候多了一位酒鬼。

//、第二位失恋患者//

“都是骗人的！”

陈立农握着酒瓶，冲着头顶的路灯怒骂起来，“你这个骗子！还说自己不爱钱？结果每月十万块就把你给拐跑了？！”

那个老男人有什么好？又粗鲁又看不起人……更没有他帅啊！

虽然他只是一个小职员，每个月薪水连三万块新台币都达不到，但起码能吃饱穿暖，更不会让男朋友露宿街头好不好？

什么‘我最喜欢你了’‘我不会看别人一眼’，结果还不是转眼就跟老男人跑了，都不到半年呢……果然跟钱比起来，帅没有半点屁用。

男朋友是在酒吧做酒托的，就是搭讪凯子然后陪他们喝酒猜拳再从酒水里抽成分钱的那种酒推。

他认识男朋友也是从被搭讪当成凯子开始，不过男朋友说他太帅了没忍心痛下杀手，所以那晚钱包的损失只是一个月工资的四分之一。

酒托这种工作不固定在哪家酒吧，有时候男朋友也会在不是GAY的酒吧窜窜场，杀一杀女性凯子。

他劝过几次，说这种工作不稳定，不然换份稳定一点的工作，也好过天天往酒吧跑喝伤身体。

男朋友就笑他：“你是不是紧张我跟别人跑了？”

“不是啊，身体最重要嘛。”他嘴硬不肯承认，当然除去健康问题，他确实有在担心男朋友会跟别人跑了。

好几次他看见有凯子占男朋友便宜上去阻止，结果男朋友却发脾气指责他。

干这行被人揩油也是常有的事，但他不爽啊，试问不管是男人还是女人，谁看见自己的对象被人占便宜会开心的？

“不会的，我最喜欢你了。”男朋友就这样哄他，“你要相信我啊。”

唉，也是被爱情冲昏了头脑，居然信了。

直到前晚看见男朋友上了别人的车，他上前拦下，这才发现驾驶座上的人是之前占过男朋友便宜的那个老男人。

“……对不起。”男朋友也不想再瞒了，下车将他拉到一边，“我们分手吧。”

“为什么？我哪里比不上他？”

“你比我有钱啊？”

老男人气势十足的下车将男朋友拦在身后：“你一个月能赚多少？能给他十万吗？他阿嬷进医院了，需要钱打针买药吃补品，你一个月拿得出十万吗？”

“……”他拿不出来。

“小子，光有爱是吃不饱的。”老男人推了他一把，最后丢下这句话便拉着男朋友上车离开。

他呆呆的站在原地，半天没回过神。

光有爱是吃不饱的，那有了钱就不需要爱了吗？

//、公园里两个失恋的人//

酒瓶在林彦俊脚边十厘米的地方摔碎，他被吓一跳。

醉鬼想用酒瓶去砸头顶的路灯，但也许是喝醉了方向感不对，又或者是因为喝醉了力气不够，总之酒瓶就在他脚边十厘米的方向炸开，碎片四散还弹到了裤腿。

“喂！”他不是好惹的主，即便对方跟自己一样正好失恋还喝醉了，他也不想平白无故被吓一跳，“看清楚点扔行不行？”

“干你屁事啊？”陈立农早已喝上头，后脚跟踩前脚跟的走向林彦俊，“我开心不行吗？”

开心？瞎子才会觉得这家伙开心吧？

林彦俊忍不住翻了翻白眼，看着醉鬼一路踉跄的来到自己所坐的长椅前又歪歪斜斜的坐下。

“我超开心的。”陈立农瘫在长椅上，望着不远处的路灯喃喃自语起来：“就是不知道他开不开心……那个老男人一点也不温柔，一点也不懂他。”

“你很懂吗？”林彦俊不知道醉鬼嘴里的‘他’是男是女，但提及‘懂’这个字，却稍稍敏感起来。

“……我懂，我当然懂了。”男朋友玩着各式各样的套路钓凯子推销酒水，却是个极度没安全感的调皮蛋。

他醉眼朦胧的嘟喃起来：“他想有个家，我就努力工作啊。他还希望家能大一点，最好能让一手将他带大的阿嬷也住进来，然后再请两个佣人，每天睡到自然醒有饭吃……”

林彦俊哼笑一声，心想不就是个爱钱的普通人？

“他从小吃过很多苦的，真的！我不骗你！”陈立农听见笑声，转头向身边的人解释起来，“所以我不怪他……我只怪他瞒我，还怪自己没用，赚不到那么多钱……”

“算啦。”

也算是同病相怜吧，林彦俊又哼笑了一声，双臂搭在身后的椅背上：“有钱又有什么用？还不是一样要分手？”

他虽然不是圈内的金牌填词人，但好歹小有名气，找他邀歌的大小歌手络绎不绝，根本不缺钱花。钱是赚不完的，可一旦专注赚钱为未来打拼，彼此间就会变成‘不了解的陌生人’。

陈立农打了个酒嗝，转头看向身边的林彦俊，“你、你很有钱哦？也分手了吗？”

被提问的人没有马上回答，只是笑笑然后用双臂撑着后脑勺：“……不然呢？”不然怎么一个人坐在这里搞的像拍失恋情歌MV一样悲惨？

“厚……”陈立农也学着林彦俊的姿势双臂撑头的靠在长椅上，他哼笑几声又叹了口气：“原来同是天涯沦落人。”

两人靠在长椅静默了近十分钟，除去偶尔经过散步的人，公园里安静的只剩飞蛾扑棱灯火的撞击声。

“能不能……”突然，陈立农望着撞灯火的飞蛾开口道：“……帮我一个忙？”

现在快晚上九点，正是酒吧开门酒托们准备上班的时间。

//、就当做慈善事业啦//

林彦俊想，反正闲着也是闲着，不如当做慈善分散一下注意力也好。

来到酒吧，陈立农便开始四处张望。九点半不到，还不是夜生活的顶峰时段，但与男朋友认识的几个酒托早已出笼找寻目标。

应该快出现了吧？

他又四下环顾一圈，直到那抹熟悉的身影自角落卡座钻出，他便伸手将林彦俊手里的啤酒瓶抽走。

“抱我。”他说。

林彦俊愣了两秒，还未反应过来就被陈立农紧紧环住。

他身上混有肥皂清香与薄荷醒神的气息，林彦俊僵着身体，缓缓抬手回抱住陈立农：“在哪里？”

“……不要看那边。”

鼻子莫名泛酸，陈立农缩紧手臂，脑袋固定在林彦俊的颈窝处。他想将自己深深埋入永远躲藏起来。

脖间的气息紊乱无章，林彦俊稍稍抬眼，看见不远处一个纤瘦的男生朝这边望过来，目光笔直落在陈立农的后背上。

“他看过来了。”

现在穿的这件外套是前男朋友送的吧？林彦俊悄悄观察起走来的男生。

也许是因为相爱过的人都会认得彼此的背影，他也能在茫茫人海里一眼认出前男朋友。并不是因为认识了六年，而是喜欢的人早已深深刻入了脑海里。

“……走过来了。”林彦俊实时汇报起男生的一举一动。

话语刚落，他的脑袋突然被扳正，埋在颈窝处的脑袋堵上了他的嘴唇。

突如其来的强吻让林彦俊瞪大了眼睛，但他很快就察觉到了异样。唇边沾染了一片湿凉，强吻他的人……是哭了吗？

边盯着这边边走过来的男生身形微微一顿，随后又加快了脚步继续前行。

他垂下眼帘，伸手摸上陈立农的脸擦干眼泪，张嘴开始配合着亲吻，试图全身心投入。

——「“他阿嬷生病了，我想让他分的开心没有负担，想让他觉得没有亏欠过我。”」

好傻的人。

男生与他们擦肩而过，他捧着那张脸的手指快要撑不住悄然落下的泪水。

原来接吻不一定是甜蜜温馨，林彦俊第一次尝到了隐忍与无奈的亲吻，好涩好咸苦。

//、慈善不是那么好做的//

“我帮了你，你也帮我一个忙好不好？”

因为林彦俊的一句话，陈立农便站在一间巷头的柑仔店前。而林彦俊则倚在对面楼梯口抽着烟，还打了一通电话。

约过了十分钟左右，楼上下来一个男人，年龄与身形看起来与林彦俊差不了多少。

他们站在楼梯口不知道在说什么，陈立农放下手里的杂志摆回架子上，抬头看见林彦俊抬手引着男人看向这边。

他勉强挤出一抹笑容，冲对面两人挥了挥手。

男人的脸色不太好，冷笑一声，似乎在硬撑着保持冷静。

陈立农暗自叹了口气，微微侧身继续翻起架子上的杂志。

其实不用走太近都能猜到那边的对话内容，无非是‘我早就跟他好了’、‘对不起啊瞒了你那么久’、‘你自己好好保重’、还有‘祝你幸福’。

他还能想到，那个傻子曾经日日夜夜的站在这间柑仔店前等着楼上的男朋友下来，也许会跟他现在一样无聊的翻着杂志，直到等的人出现在对面楼梯口，傻子便开心的露出酒窝放下杂志上前迎接。

而所有的记忆，将终结在今晚难堪的画面里。谁也不会想到有一天会是这样的局面。

——「“他开不开心我不知道，但我一定要开心。就算是分手，我也不想做输的那个人。”」

就算是用自尊心掩饰了与他一样的目的，他也没资格笑对方傻。

前任们可以彻底狠心的往前走，而他们则无厘头的把所有后路都堵死，强迫自己再也回不了头。

对面的两个人说了多久已经不重要了，或许很长又或许很短，陈立农翻完一本又一本的杂志，却一个字也看不进。

直到林彦俊突然向柑仔店走来，假装自然的伸手拉他又揽住他的腰身，“快亲我一下。”

慈善不是那么好做的对不对？就像刚刚他强吻了林彦俊，就当一报还一报吧。

陈立农放下杂志，捧着林彦俊的脸亲了一下脸颊，但又觉得不妥，立马补充了一记亲吻落在对方的嘴唇上。

明明是做给前任看，林彦俊却与他一样不敢去看前任的反应。

揽在他腰间的那只手在轻轻颤抖。

原来拥抱不一定是幸福快乐，陈立农第一次尝到了逞强与困苦的拥抱，好冷好别扭。

//、第一个漫长的夜晚//

彼此为对方完成了慈善善举，他们相顾无言的行至十字交叉路口。

现在已经十一点，时间眨眼而过。

“谢谢。”“谢谢。”

他们异口同声的开口道谢，又同时低头轻笑。不知道是在笑这荒唐的一夜，还是在自嘲自己居然荒唐了一夜。

“……回家好好睡一觉。”林彦俊拍了拍面前这位看起来比自己小几岁的失意人，轻声劝慰了一句。

“你也是。”陈立农笑了笑。

两人同时缓缓转身，一左一右横过分叉路口，朝着茫然昏暗的前方一步步踏去。

扮了几个钟的假情侣，他们都忘了问对方叫什么名字。

陈立农在公园里说‘原来同是天涯沦落人’，其实还有下一句，也不知道他懂不懂‘相逢何必曾相识’是什么意思。

出了电梯，他看见一个身影从自家门前闪入楼道里。

门口摆着一个袋子，他蹲在那里，伸手翻出袋子里的东西——两件套头衫，一把牙刷，几条毛巾，还有一个放着他与前任合照的相框。

林彦俊与公寓值班的保安打完招呼，等待电梯时，口袋里的手机突然震动了两下。

“你赢了。”——简单三个字，来自还没来得及删除的前任号码。

第一个漫长的夜晚。

失恋从不是独一无二的病症，就像爱情也从不是独一无二的病症。

人类一定是大自然中最害怕孤单寂寞的物种。

书信、电报、通讯、留言再到网络，社会的一步步进步，就是因为他们太害怕孤单跟寂寞了吧？

若说这些病症强如猛兽，倒不如说人类心理孱弱，扛不住如洪水猛兽般的感情。

谁又能顺利逃过呢？

什么放在前任家的旧物，什么前任号码发来的‘你赢了’。其实都是放任自己懦弱胆小的借口。

他们躺在各自的床上，睁眼失眠挨到下一个天亮。

//、干脆做点快乐的事//

圈内有不少前辈说过，想要写出经典的词曲，就必须要失恋几次。

因为亲身经历永远比脑补幻想更加深入人心。

林彦俊与前任认识三年恋爱三年，这是第一次失恋，但不知道为什么，他什么也写不出来。

以前恋爱的时候还能看看电影揣摩几分，现在不行。身处失恋的这几天夜里，他望着电脑上的文档，屏幕下方是的缩小成一条指头宽的播放器，什么灵感也没有。

播放器里放着别人传来的新歌demo，里面含糊不清的男音哼了一夜又一夜。

前任的那句‘你赢了’躺在手机里躺了快三四天吧？记不清楚了，他日复一日的躲在房间里，眼前的电脑屏幕黑了又亮，亮了又黑，反反复复的就像他的心情。

脚边的垃圾桶堆积了整整一箩筐咖啡罐，这几天睡的太少，次次从梦里惊醒，他都需要几分钟缓冲才能记起自己跟前任早已分手的事实。

梦里前任一直在抱怨他——

“为什么不走？我机票都买好了。”

“你什么意思？吃饭吃的好好的突然落跑，我怎么跟他们解释？”

“就是嫌弃我咯？想分手是不是？你说话啊……林彦俊？林彦俊！”

在梦里他说不出一句话，即便他没做梦的时候也说不出什么挽留的话。

好困，又睡不着。他揉了揉生痛的额头，决定洗个澡就出门多买几罐咖啡备着。

结果从便利店出来咖啡一罐都没有买，倒是一袋子的酒水，啤酒果酒洋酒红白葡萄酒，看见架子上摆了什么酒就拿什么酒。

他不想按失恋模板里的剧情那样演，但好像不按那样演，内心的烦闷就真的再无出口得以发泄出来。

还是那个在便利店附近的公园，两旁的路灯亮起，长椅上多了一个人。

‘欢迎来到失恋乐园’。

陈立农抬眼与他对视而上，他脑子里瞬间闪过这句话。“干嘛又坐在这里？”他递过去一罐啤酒。

“没地方去了。”

对方接过啤酒，他这才发现陈立农身边早就多了一个装满空啤酒罐的便利袋。

“你是不是都喝不醉？”林彦俊突然想起上一次见面时这家伙也喝了不少，但到最后各自分手回家却又能稳步前行，“这样算不算浪费？”

“不算浪费吧？”陈立农打开手中的啤酒，仰头一口喝掉异军突起的泡沫，“……你想想我们为什么要喝酒？明明那么难喝对不对？”

林彦俊点点头，从袋子里摸出另一罐啤酒。

借酒从来都不是为了消愁，而是为了偷取暂时的快乐。

//、你也准备好了吗//

巧不巧？原来便利店里标价刚过千的洋酒放在酒吧里卖会翻好几倍？

陈立农捧着酒瓶笑出眼泪，还将剩一大半的琥珀色液体全数独占灌入喉咙。

林彦俊歪在长椅上没有说话，直到疯狂灌酒的人倒在他身上，他便叹了口气轻声问道：“喂？你住哪里啊？”也不知道在公园里酗酒会不会被警察抓走。

他思索了一阵，扶起抱着酒瓶不撒手的酒鬼离开了公园。

酒鬼的步子依旧稳健，值班的保安大概在巡楼，算是避免了一场悄无声息的尴尬。在进门前，他强行夺走了酒鬼手里的酒瓶扔在了门外。

客房被改成了杂物间，林彦俊将酒鬼扔在沙发上。

‘L’型沙发还算大，软绵厚实的垫子让酒鬼哼哼了几声，又顺手拽住准备离开的林彦俊。

“……你有没有听人说过，治疗上一段感情最好的办法就是开始下一段感情？”陈立农确实很难喝醉，如果自己不想醉，那谁也没办法将他灌醉。

“那你准备好了吗？”林彦俊没有挣开，平静的回应着。

僵持了三秒，陈立农起身将林彦俊压在沙发上。试试才知道。

酒鬼嘴里浓浓的酒味渡进来，林彦俊挣扎了两下，随后酒味又顺着嘴唇下移到脖间，痒痒的让他发笑：“你知不知道找替身是很伤人伤己的行为？”

亲到喉结的脑袋僵在原处没有了动作。

“很伤无辜的替身，也很伤自欺欺人的自己。”他解释了一句，伸手揉了揉埋在脖间的脑袋，“不要玩了。”

“那你呢？”

林彦俊从房里来拿来被子，陈立农望着转身离开的背影，忍不住问道：“你准备好了吗？”

“……我应该跟你一样吧。”

脆弱的时候最易被趁虚而入，也最易被钝角惊跑缩进蜗牛壳内。

好像奄奄一息重病垂危的绝症患者，幻想着明年今日就是自己的忌日，想豁出一切活得轰轰烈烈，又想无人问津最好安静死去。

后半夜他们都在这种情绪里浮沉。

直到林彦俊去了趟洗手间，睡在沙发上的人辗转了几圈，最后起身跟着一同回到了房间里。

房间里没有开灯，只有书桌上那台放着demo的电脑还亮着，它微弱的照亮一角。

他把林彦俊压在床上亲吻，路数很乱，乱到林彦俊捧起他的脸掰正亲吻，然后喘着气摸向对方的身体。

是彼此都很陌生的身体，却是带有体温的身体，能在夜里温暖他们。

气温燥热上升，天雷勾地火也只是一瞬之间，林彦俊赶紧探出身子去找床头柜里的保险套：“……等、等一下，先戴套。”

//、第二个漫长的夜晚//

他摸出床头柜里的保险套，是前任买的，开口直径规格是中号。

大约是去年年底买的，用了快一年居然还剩两个，他撕开包装袋，凭着一旁的电脑荧光想替陈立农戴上：“我帮你。”

可惜小了，他火急火燎的往下撸动，进展却止步不前，痛的陈立农一把拽了强行给自己戴套的手：“算了……不做了。”

林彦俊哽咽了几声，不是因为不做了才难过，而是因为前任买的东西突然出现，还弄了自己一手的橘子香味，太难过了。是橘子香味啊，他以前随口说了一嘴，前任就一直在买这个味道。

“我帮你弄出来……”他将保险套扔在一旁的垃圾桶内，满手的润滑剂握上半软的火热。

“……那我也帮你吧。”

两人互相泄了对方一手，拿湿纸巾擦干净后又背对背躺下。

“他从不帮我弄出来。”房间里的橘子香味久久不散，林彦俊望着桌上的电脑荧光突然开口，“只管自己爽。”

身后的人轻笑一声：“好巧，他也只管自己爽，也从不管我是不是刚加班回来，或者明天还要早起。”

“他还怪我一直拴住他，没有半点自由。其实他也常常逼我做自己不喜欢的事，比如我不爱出门不想见他的朋友不喜欢吃奇奇怪怪的东西，他都逼我去做。”

“他不管我啊，什么都不管。所以不管我喜不喜欢看他被人占便宜，喜不喜欢由他消失几天找不到人，他从来都不管我开不开心。”

“我让他帮我买点东西都常常忘记，就像有时候我熬夜一整晚想吃早餐，他路过早餐铺都不会记得给我买。”

“我买的东西他都不喜欢，但他从不说出来，买了又不穿，不喜欢又不说，很麻烦的好不好？”

“我只是想跟他一起吃早餐而已，有错吗？”

“我也只是想逗他开心，不说出来我怎么知道买错了？”

他们互相数落了前任所有的不是，说了整整一个小时，说到最后林彦俊突然克制不住的笑起来，双肩抖动，不知是不是还在悄悄偷哭。

笑一阵，他深深呼吸了一口气：“那我们还喜欢他们什么？”

喜欢他们什么呀？陈立农望着黑暗中轮廓不清的衣柜门，沉默了近半分钟，最后只得哼笑一声作罢。

每个人总归有值得别人喜欢的地方，只是现在不能说，将来更不能说，因为说了会更痛很难过。

回答不上来，陈立农索性转移了话题，“现在几点了？”

“三点。”林彦俊摸到床头柜上的手机。

“还能睡几个小时。”他答，顿了两秒又道：“天亮了给你买早餐。”

“好。”

将手机放回原位置，林彦俊翻身躺平闭上眼睛。

第二个漫长的夜晚还是睡的很浅。

不过他在梦里隐隐约约听见电脑里的demo男声仍在轻哼，还有空气里的橘子香味，终于淡到被肥皂混着薄荷的清香给赶跑。

//、没装电池的门铃外//

清晨，身边的位置有了动静。

林彦俊睡得很浅，听到房门被轻轻掩上后也没有动一下。

直到玄关处那扇不解风情的大门将他的双眼唤醒，他望着窗外透亮的景色愣了半天，最后终于起床走出了房间。

人去楼空。

沙发上的被子已经被叠好，什么也没留下。林彦俊抓了两下头发，笑了笑又回到屋里躺好。顺手还把电脑给阖上，安静了。

但回笼觉却没有顺利让他再度约到周公。

——「“天亮了给你买早餐。”」

林彦俊睁眼望着窗外的景致，过去一个小时，安全网上栖息过两次不速之客，是三只灰色的麻雀，但买早餐的家伙再也没有出现。

不然自己下楼去附近早餐店买吧？何必依靠别人？

他打定好主意，下床披上外套。

吃什么呢？小笼包还是汤面？不然就三明治算了？林彦俊边纠结边打开大门，挂在外面门把上的东西突然往下滑去，他连忙弯腰接住，一杯封口好的豆浆与两根半软的油条稳稳躺在手心里。

“……”皱了皱眉，他抬头看向空荡荡的走道。

这家伙。

转身回到屋里，林彦俊发现袋子里还有一张黄色的便签纸，上面沾了几点油渍，应该是问早餐铺的老板要的——上面写着：‘陈立农’这三个字与一串号码，

他吃掉了一根早已不烫口的油条呆坐了片刻，接着将手里的便签纸捏团扔进垃圾桶内。

人与人一旦产生感情或者联系就难割舍掉，譬如前任。

其实与陈立农也就两面之缘而已，不必挂在心上。

他真的很怕跟人或者其他事物产生感情或者联系，因为一旦断开，就是挖骨割肉般的疼痛。

一张便签纸让林彦俊顿失胃口，他洗漱完后路过客厅看了一眼只装有一团废纸的垃圾桶，又随手收拾了一些‘垃圾’连同早已冷却的早餐塞进桶内。

眼不见为净，他系好袋子扔在门外，接着回房开始工作。

不过房里还有一个垃圾桶，林彦俊看到了那只不符合陈立农尺码的橘子味保险套。

他坐在电脑前抽完第二根烟，门铃忘记装电池的大门再次被打开。

//、第三个漫长的夜晚//

「林彥俊」。

加班到晚上十点的陈立农从便利店出来，口袋里的手机收到一条陌生号码发来的短信。

他换了左手提袋子，右手握着手机存下这个陌生号码，名字那一栏也打下了‘林彦俊’三个字。

“林彦俊……”

很好听的名字，跟那个人也很配。

「剛下班，準備回家休息了，你也早點睡。」

通讯公司数据部的工作十分繁杂，每天都有一堆做不完的数据。

以前下班不太累的话，他几乎都是去酒吧看着前任，前任偶尔不上工便是约会享受一下难得的二人时光，那时候就算工作的再累也觉得十分甜蜜。

而分手这些天似乎又回归到了以前的状态，不太累的时候就去公园坐坐，一个人待在家里会容易胡思乱想。

当然加班到太累的时候他还是会回家，毕竟那张床比公园里的长椅更舒服。

「晚安 ^ ^」

到家洗完澡出来后，陈立农这才看见林彦俊前十分钟回复的信息。

其实他有想过对方可能不会存下自己的号码，更不会主动联系自己。所以今天清晨他买了早餐后便按了门铃就离开，大家都在抗拒都在害怕。

但他也会臆想，臆想对方或许会喜欢豆浆油条这种简单常见的早点，然后想说谢谢却又没办法告知，他便问了早餐铺的老板借了纸笔写下自己名字与号码。

屏幕上的‘晚安’饱含了一点温度，他勾了勾唇角回到房间坐在床边擦起头发。

洗澡的时候难免会被喷头里的水淋湿头发，就像前任归还给自己的东西早就弃置角落，但床边的相框里前任仍旧笑的灿然瞩目。

还有相框右侧空白处有大头笔写下的‘晚安’两个字，也都是前任的杰作。

一不小心就会溅湿，根本毫无防备。

擦头发的动作慢慢停下，陈立农盯着那张合照，突然伸手将相框倒扣在桌面上。

存在过的人即使不去主动想起，也能无孔不入。

躺到床上，他睁眼望着天花板又困又累。

工作好辛苦啊，明天还要奋斗一天才到双休。

可是他怎么也睡不着，双眼酸涩胀痛，只有放空的大脑时不时提醒着自己该睡了，明天还要早起上班呢。

//、第四个漫长的夜晚//

真的没有咖啡了。

林彦俊给自己找了个借口出门溜达。

虽然这次他自然而然的定在摆满酒精的货架前有半分钟，但最后他还是很自觉的买了几罐咖啡就结账离开了。

没有自控能力的人只配永远活在失恋的阴影里。

别忘了，是你自己主动带着陈立农跟前任彻底分手划分了界限，连半点复合的可能都没有了。他反复提醒自己，最后甩了甩手中的购物袋踏上了回家的路。

路上途径公园，林彦俊减缓了步子，行至拐角处又忍不住回头折返。

碰碰运气吧，今天礼拜六，说不定能见到陈立农。

他转身朝着公园而去，走了几步却看见一个熟悉的身影一边焦急的挂了电话，一边站在那里挥手拦车。

没有空车，公园附近不是人流量密集的地方，晚饭时间这里几乎廖无人烟。

陈立农回头看见缓步而来的他，神色一怔。

“……他被客人用酒瓶爆头了。”

“那、那十万块呢？”

林彦俊还记得第一次遇见陈立农时说的醉话，‘十万块’指的不是钱财，而是指那位每月能出十万却一点也不温柔也不懂前任的老男人。

“是医院的护士打来的，他昏过去了。”陈立农垂下眼帘，抿了抿唇。

护士打来的时候还在电话那头说‘他昏迷之前说了不要打给他阿嬷’‘他在通讯录里给你备注的就是男朋友啊’‘快点来吧现在需要签字缝针’。

即便分手了，他在前任的通讯录里依旧是‘男朋友’这个位置。

“那你去吧。”林彦俊刚说完又立马叫住了准备转身离开的陈立农，“等一下，去医院可能要花钱，我出门没带很多，你先拿着傍身。”他把皮夹里的现金全部掏出硬塞给对方，“快去吧。”

“……谢谢。”

陈立农蜷紧五指，将那叠现金攥在手心内，“我一定会还给你的。”

林彦俊露出酒窝，点了点头目送陈立农奔向路口。

他站了很久，久到那抹身影消失在路口灯下近十几分钟。

就……突然不想回家喝咖啡工作了，他进了公园坐在那张长椅上开始发呆。

其实不用在意的，就算是旧识朋友受伤了也应该赶去医院探望……更何况，这关自己什么事呢？

他又再反复提醒自己。

不清不楚不明不白的陈立农，什么时候开始跟认识三年相恋三年的前任一样具有杀伤力了？

//、还能发生什么事呢//

陈立农在医院待了一个晚上，他在病床前的椅子上睡了醒醒了睡，直到第二天天亮他离开病房去买早点。

医院附近的早点铺很多，还有一些家属扶着穿着病服的病人在里面用餐，他看了看一溜满目琳琅的早点品种，伸手指向刚炸出锅的油条。

没有等前任醒来他便放下早点准备离开，打开门时，身后的病床上突然响起微弱的男声。

“谢谢……麻烦你了。”

“……嗯。”

他没有回头，踏出病房关上了身后的门。

有点累了。

回到家，陈立农洗澡躺在床上想睡到午饭点再起床，但又睡不着。他拿起一旁的手机，解锁后的屏幕是短信界面，里面躺着一条昨晚林彦俊发来的信息。

「沒什麼事吧？」

也不知道林彦俊是在问前任有没有事，还是在问他与前任有没有发生什么事。

他没有回复，也不知道该怎么回复。

大概每个人都会觉得奔向陷入生命危险的前任一定会发生什么故事，而且大部分都是旧情复燃的戏码，就连陈立农自己也这么认为。

可他看到早餐铺里那一锅炸好的油条，突然想起林彦俊那天晚上说什么‘我只是想跟他一起吃早餐而已’。

那晚林彦俊说出这句话的时候语调略带哽咽，是在强忍着害怕哭出声音。

他为前任买过好几次早餐，但前任每次都只吃一口就兴趣缺缺了。吃什么又不说，买了又不喜欢，这样很麻烦的好不好？

……所以最后什么故事也没发生。

「一切安好。」

陈立农回了四个字，拉起被子将脑袋深深埋进里面。

就算自己在前任的通讯录里位置不变又怎么样？他还是不能每个月赚十万块，最多就只能垫付一下昨晚医院开的费用而已。

费用……

陈立农突然想起林彦俊昨晚塞给自己的那叠现金，他还没有挪用过。

//、第五个漫长的夜晚//

林彦俊没想到前任会突然出现在家门口，询问了一句，原来是遗留了东西还没拿走。

但他更没想到的是陈立农会紧接着出现。大概是那晚记住了他家住在哪里，记忆力还挺好的。

可现在这个场面不是夸陈立农记忆力的最佳时间，前任闻声走到客厅看向大门口，正好与陈立农的目光对视而上。

他觉得有些尴尬，想解释什么却被陈立农抢先一步：“我是来还这个的。”那一叠现金瞬间递了过来，“你数一数。”

“不用了。”接过那叠现金装进口袋，其实连他自己都不记得有多少。

“嗯，谢谢。”陈立农笑了笑，又冲着屋内的人点头，接着转身离开。

林彦俊探出身体目送陈立农进入电梯，数字往下变换时，安静的客厅突然响起了一声轻笑。

“干嘛不解释？”

“……关你屁事？”他掩好大门，转身看向前任，“收拾完了吗？下次再有东西忘了拿走，我可不会再开第二次门。”

“我记得你不喜欢年纪比自己小的。”前任蹲在客厅电视柜下一边翻找东西一边继续说着，“怎么突然换口味了？”

屁股刚贴到沙发上，林彦俊闻言瞬间一愣：“有吗？”

“有，毕业前你不是收了好几封学弟的情书？后来我问你喜欢什么类型的人，你说像我这样的就正好，年龄一样经历一样就连身高跟体型都一样。”

那是在照镜子吧？他没想到自己曾经会说出这样的话。

现在仔细一想，自己到底喜欢前任什么？就因为什么都一样才会有那种‘适合自己’的幻觉吗？

“你该不会是为了气我才故意跟那个小男生做戏吧？”没有回答，前任突然转头看向林彦俊。

“……神经病。”

“林彦俊。”

前任起身走来又蹲在他面前：“分手是我的提的，我主动认错行不行？”手也自然而然的覆在他的手背上，“我们和好吧？”

“等一下。”林彦俊下意识的抽出被覆住的右手，“你语文有没有及格过？和好是吵架后才能用的词，我们已经分手了。”

“OK，那我们复合吧？”

“……”

也没什么大不了的事情，就是因为一点摩擦而冷战。相比再去找一个不熟悉的人继续磨合，还不如选择眼前这位认识了六年的‘镜子’。

“我考虑考虑。”

他在说什么啊？应该一口答应下来才对啊？怎么突然就……就想起了陈立农，想起了那个天亮后真的起床给自己买早餐的家伙。

//、第六个漫长的夜晚//

三天前，林彦俊发来一条短信。

「他想跟我復合。」

陈立农当晚就回复了他：「那你呢？」也想复合吗？

但这条信息发出去后就再也没有回复，他等了三天，每晚不管多晚下班都会拐到公园里去坐一坐。

或许是习惯了又或许是在等林彦俊，总之连他自己也不清楚为什么，也许……他只是在等一个答案，等到林彦俊说跟前任复合了，他就不会再回到这里继续等了。

关于陈立农自己的前任，这期间有打来一通电话说归还上次在医院里的费用。

后来他们在电话里沉默了近十分钟，直到对方安静的背景音里突然远远响起那个老男人的声音，他便当即清醒过来。

“不用还了。”他说，“……还有我的号码，也删了吧。”该在前任通讯录里占据‘男朋友’这个位置的人不应该是他。

每个月赚不到十万块是事实，前任转身投入别人怀里是事实，家人永远比他重要是事实，他们的关系一直以来都不对等是事实……还有，在这里等林彦俊也是一个事实。

原来失恋的最后一个阶段竟然是看清事实。

那么，林彦俊会来吗？

他抬头看向一旁的路灯，头顶的飞蛾绕着灯光在疯狂扑打着双翅。

“又没地方去了？”

一道阴影遮下，陈立农眯了眯眼，看见林彦俊的脸背光而来，好像在做梦一样。

“为什么坐在这里？”声音也不真切。

“……不知道。”他阖上眼睛，扬起的脖颈中央喉结分明，“你呢？”

“我也不知道。”身边有人轻轻坐下，好闻的仲夏梦之夜淡淡扑来，“……你会买早餐跟我一起吃吗？”

“会吧，如果不着急赶去上班的话……”陈立农侧头睁眼看向身边，梦还没有马上消失，“那你不喜欢的东西会告诉我吗？”

“会啊。”林彦俊侧身与他的目光相接而上，“那你……希不希望我管着你？”

“我看起来很欠管吗？”陈立农瞬间失笑出声，双眼弯成月牙状。

“有点。”

“那也包括管我开不开心？喜不喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”林彦俊点点头，语气肯定道：“男人说话就要算数，我都管。”

“好。”

他又看向路灯，伸手握住林彦俊的右手，触感真真切切又踏踏实实。

//、第七个漫长的夜晚//

林彦俊：「能不能幫我一個忙？」

陈立农：「什麼忙？」

林彦俊：「幫我買一盒適合你尺碼的套套。」

林彦俊：「不要橘子味的。」

陈立农：「馬上到 ^ ^」

 

 

 

*END


End file.
